Blood
by ForlornSpirit
Summary: WARNING: GORE She pulled back and lent to whisper into his ear. "You are mine Perseus Jackson." If he had the strength he needed he would have thought back but he didn't have the strength, it just wasn't there. Instead he gathered all his blood in his mouth and spat at her. Giving her a bloody smile he embraced the darkness which would remove the pain. One-Shot.
1. Blood

**Blood**

He ran, ran like his life depended on it, feet pounding in the rhythmic _thump, thump, thump,_ as his old worn sneakers hit the dying leaves and dehydrated twigs. His breath came out in wisps of white steam. Gravity defying hair was full of twigs, leaves and whatever else had fallen from the trees.

His breath was ragged like he'd been running for a long, long time – which he had. Sweat beaded on his forehead, tumbling into his eyes and blurring his path.

The weight of his trusted sword sat in his hand but he didn't use it, if he was to turn and fight now he would surely meet his doom. Large gashes ran down his legs in groups of three's – claw marks. Blood ran freely down his leg, soaking into what was once his jeans.

 _Whap._

The branch of a tree hit him above his right eye; opening yet another wound. Blood gushed out, blinding him in that eye. He smiled sadistically.

 _Give them blood, blood gallons of the stuff._

He would have laughed aloud at the irony of the lyrics.

 _Give them all that they can drink and it'll never be enough!_

He wasn't sure where the song lyrics had come from, they seemingly appeared from the dark abyss that was becoming his mind.

 _So give them blood, blood, blood._

He completely blamed his ADHD. Who else would think of a song in a moment like this? In a moment where he could quite possibly loose his life.

 _Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

He dropped his sword in hope that he could gain some speed, the bronze hit the ground with a _thump._ Moments later there was a cry of anger. He smirked. He'd unintentionally hit the… _thing_ chasing him.

 _A celebrated man amongst the gurneys._

His breathing was ragged – more ragged than to begin with – his lungs were on fire, desperately trying to draw in more oxygen.

 _They can fix me proper with abit of luck._

He stumbled; once, twice, thrice. His feet came out from under him, his hands shot out to cushion his fall.

 _The doctors and the nurses they adore me so._

Skidding along the floor the flesh from his hands was removed. Looking at them he sighed why does this always happen to him?

 _Which is really quite alarming because I'm such a little fuck (Oh thank you!)_

Blood was now gushing from his hands. In hope to get away he tried to get up only to tumble back down into his original position.

 _I gave you blood._

He rolled over to face the _thing_ – the Lamia perhaps. She had a long snake tail (reminding him somewhat of a dracaena but she didn't have the distinguishable hiss of the dracaena) a small crop top covered her upper body, long chocolate coloured hair tumbled over her shoulders. She may have once been an attractive but the paper like skin revealing the webbing of veins beneath, the fangs pointing out of her mouth and the six long – three on each hand – metallic claws dripping with blood all ruined the effect.

She cackled and approached him.

 _Blood._

She continued to cackle gleefully as she dug her claws into his stomach, ripping his top in the process. Dragging her claws left and right, cutting up his abdomen, blood gushing out in streams. Her eyes, poison like eyes, made contact with his. And then she pulled. His insides became his outsides yet he did not cry out. He could see his intestine lying next to him. He did not cry out. She dragged her claws along his abdomen once again, gripping onto something else; yet he refused to cry out, instead choosing to bite down on his own lip until blood burst from it, leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. She smirked, she pulled on whatever she had her grip on once again and out came his stomach. Undigested food came tumbling out. He thought the need to vomit. He clawed hand moved once again to his abdomen but this time he whimpered.

 _Gallons of the stuff._

She smiled, quicker than what he could follow she latched onto his neck. Her fangs piecing his skin as she began to draw blood, sucking it out forcefully.

 _I gave all that you can drink and it has never been enough._

She drew away from his neck wound, looking at him noticing his blood stained teeth and smiled; a smile that may have once belonged to someone pretty, not the monster before him. She kissed his neck where she had pierced his skin before once again turning to his face. She leaned in closely and… kissed him. Hard.

Forcing her tongue into his mouth, relishing the metallic taste of blood.

 _I gave you blood, blood, blood._

She pulled back and lent to whisper into his ear.

"You are mine Perseus Jackson."

If he had the strength he needed he would have thought back but he didn't have the strength, it just wasn't there. Instead he gathered all his blood in his mouth and spat at her. Giving her a bloody smile he embraced the darkness which would remove the pain. Ignoring the Lamia's enraged cries.

 _I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

Perseus Jackson was no more.

 **Okay what the heck did I just write?! Did I just kill Percy?! What the heck? This was not how I planned for this one-shot to go… I was originally going to call this running but with the amount of blood and gore the name blood was more… suiting.**

 **This is my first one-shot and I'm pretty proud of it actually. I've rated it a T but should I bump it up to an M?**

 **Let me know what you think of *waves hands* this.**

 **Oh before I forgot.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or the song** ** _blood_** **by My Chemical Romance.**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Reviews

Since all of you were nice enough to review on my story I thought I'd respond to your reviews. *cracks knuckles* I'm listening to songs by Nirvana and I'm ready to go.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **Harry61000** Oct 28 **-2015**

 **Really good, tho I don't like seeing Percy dying this seemed like a good end for him in the way that he didn't beg for mercy. Top notch one-shot I hope you do more.**

Yeah sorry about killing Percy… I didn't actually intend to kill Percy but then the ball got rolling and this happened. Thank you for the complements, I do have another one-shot now as well called _'you'd never have thought'._

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **The High Demon Lord** **Oct 28-2015**

 **Up it to an M for safety. don't want to see this flagged**

It has been upped.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **Soildercrafter1** **Oct 28-2015**

 **Seems pretty good for your first full on gore scene.  
If you want some tips on how to make them you can read these if not skip back to the caps  
Well one thing you seem to have done is have a lot of Percy getting injured pretty easily, demigods are built like toyatas or a race car, they can take a beating. So next time when adding a gore scene you may want to put either longer attacks (branches slowly causing more damage as going) or big attacks (he was hit through the window leaving chunks of glass the size of daggers impaled in his back) so that it just a little more believable like that. Another way to help with gore is to kinda show the pain like (it felt like the prick of a needle, only this prick was slowly feeling more and more like a bullet that was trying to pierce his skin) you want to do this because it works well when people want to put themselves in the exact place of the character, or it helps because people can use that for what the characters expression might look like, or just because it gives a level of how much pain that is to the reader. Final thing that I am going to address, when using the type of gore you used, you have to be careful to keep the line between realistic and comical, this is kind of a mix between both tips because you have to be careful to avoid the two types of realistic, aka overrealistic and unrealistic(what most pg authors use) the difference between both of these is you were writing overrealistic with an example not from you story being (after tripping on the lava lamp he had to go the the emergency room for 76,643 broken bones, a concussion, and heart failure) and an example of unrealistic is what you find in most pg stories (he flew threw the small window, glass spraying nearby but thankfully none getting on him) so basically just how authors write for a child audience. And of course comical which is basically unrealistic but it uses elements don the universe they are in (the low level poison felt like every fiber of his being was being melted when John called out "Dude are you done with the hot sauce yet?) but that is I the case of a story wrote I real life.**

 **REVIEW CHIME CHAMP  
Well I liked the story, definitely very good and I liked how well you fit the song in too. In my opinion I think your subconscious was trying to make it what might look like if Percy went insane fro the inside of his head, well I'm being yelled at for "playing with my phone" so see ya**

First off I'm pretty sure this is the longest review I have _ever_ received. Secondly thanks for the advice, I see what you're getting at and keep it in mind for future reference. Thirdly the example ' _after tripping on the lava lamp he had to go the the emergency room for 76,643 broken bones, a concussion, and heart failure'_ made me laugh suddenly and receive odd looks from my parents and the example ' _the low level poison felt like every fiber of his being was being melted when John called out "Dude are you done with the hot sauce yet'_ made me –not deliberately I swear- spit out my drink. Anyways thank you for once again reviewing on one of my stories. Cookies for you (::) (::) (::).

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **kimchi-warrior** **Oct 30-2015**

 **wow this was actually better than i expected good job : )**

Thanks. J

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **Wolf** **Nov 2-2015**

 **Personally I think this one could evolve into a full on story, with Percy being revived by Lamia(who's his sister btw) to be with hers. The serpentine appearance could also just be a disguise. Keep in mind it's just a thought.**

That's a great idea but I'm going to leave this as a one-shot because I honestly can't see myself continuing with this. Although if anybody wished to I'd be more than happy to let them use this one-shot (you'd have to give me credit) as the first chapter of a story.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **Wolf** **Nov 4-2015**

 **This story was very well writen. I have an idea for a different one you could write, and this has bothered me for a while. All the stories in which Percy gets betrayed for some stupid reason the authors keep thinking it's a good idea to have him end up saving the trait. Instead he should be bringing down a righteous vengeance, and killing just about everyone, because seriously who in the actual fuck would not be pissed off and keep protecting someone who fucked you over. That's just bullshit, not ranting at YOU or anything I'm just saying that when someone commits betrayal they should not under any circumstances be forgiven of such treachery.**

Wait are you the same person as the person above? Wait. You know what; I don't want to know. Thank you for the idea, I'll keep it in mind for the future, I won't be taking on a long story for a while but I'll keep that in mind for sure.

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

Okay I'm pretty sure that's everybody. Thank you everyone for reviewing, I really need to get back to my art homework about 'The Fauves' *sigh* I like art but not my teacher. I should really stop leaving my homework to the last minute…

Anyways until my next story.

Yours,

~ Jess


End file.
